secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Neoshaman
The Neoshaman utilizes both Blood Magic and Chaos Magic to painfully extinguish the life of his opponents. He excels at doing a lot of damage to single targets, with strong Focus attacks and a host of damage-over-time effects. The Neoshaman’s ability to impair enemies, and draw the life force from them to replenish his own, increases his survivability. The Deck is versatile and works well both for playing alone and in groups. Being able to impair enemies makes the Deck a good choice for player-versus-player combat, and the ability to do a lot of damage-over-time to a single target makes it very useful against powerful dungeon bosses. Active Abilities Bloodline A Blood Magic Focus attack which is channeled for a few seconds to do several hits to one target. Builds one Resource for each weapon. Neoshaman is the only Deck to include this skill. Exsanguinate A Blood Magic Focus attack which is channeled for a few seconds to do several hits to one target. If the target is Impaired it gets Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. Consumes five Blood Magic Resources. Can be powered by your own health. Preacher and Assassin Decks also include this skill. Pulling the Strings A Chaos Magic attack which hits one target. If the target is Weakened you gain a beneficial effect which reduces the chance to do Glancing hits for several seconds. Consumes all Chaos Magic Resources. The Warlord Deck also includes this skill. Liquidation A Blood Magic attack which places an effect on the ground around the target. Targets in the affected area will become Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. You gain a small heal-over-time effect on yourself. The Preacher Deck also includes this skill. Anaesthesia A Blood Magic attack which hits one target, Impairs it and stuns it for several seconds. Five Decks use this ability; it is part of the Assassin, Preacher, Pandemonist and Thaumaturge Decks. Helter Skelter A Chaos Magic attack which makes you Dash forward ten meters. Targets in your path are Impaired and stunned for a few seconds. No less than six Decks use this ability; it is part of the Chaos Theorist, Executioner, Gladiator, Illusionist and Warlord Decks. Plague A Blood Magic Elite attack which hits one target and makes it become Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. If the target dies from this effect, other nearby targets also become Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. It is part of the Preacher and Thaumaturge Decks also. Passive Abilities Unholy Knowledge Increases the damage of all your damage-over-time effects. Also Preacher. Breakdown Whenever you hit an Impaired target it becomes Weakened and affected by a stack of the Exposed effect, which increases the damage they take for several seconds. Five decks; also Warlord, Illusionist, Gladiator and Chaos Theorist. Pattern Recognition Whenever you hit an Impaired target you do an extra hit doing extra damage. This hit has a chance to do an additional hit. Also Warlord. Sick Society Whenever you attack a target below 35% health, you do an extra hit for extra damage. Chaos Theorist, Gladiator and Illusionist also. Circulation Whenever you apply the Afflicted state to a target you gain a heal-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. If the target is also Impaired you gain a Barrier which will block some incoming damage. Also Preacher. Torture Whenever you finish channeling a Focus attack you do an extra hit for extra damage. Also Assassin. Gross Anatomy Whenever one of your damage-over-time effects expire, you do an extra hit for extra damage. Also Preacher and Thaumaturge. Category:Decks Category:Blood Magic Category:Chaos Magic Category:Dragon decks